In The Rain
by Nauri Aconitumferox
Summary: Disaat hujan kita bertemu, disaat hujan aku menunggu, disaat hujan aku kecewa, disaat hujan hatiku teriris, dan disaat hujan kau datang kembali membawa berita yang mengiris. Musim panas itu adalah musim yang buruk. Serta musim semi, aku bertemu dengan putri musim semi itu/"Maaf Sasuke," ucapnya berat. aku mengangkat kepalaku, bukankah dia yang membuatku seperti ini? NS, NH, SS.


_Disaat hujan kita bertemu, disaat hujan aku menunggu, disaat hujan aku kecewa, disaat hujan hatiku teriris, dan disaat hujan kau datang kembali membawa berita yang mengiris. Musim panas itu adalah musim yang buruk. Serta musim semi, aku bertemu dengan putri musim semi itu._

...

**Title: In The Rain**

**Rate: M**

**Genre: Romance/Angst**

**Pairing: NaruSasu, NaruHina, SasuSaku.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: **

**Pairing bisa berubah, maaf jika yang tidak berkenan.**

**OOC, miss typo(s)**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

...

1. Prologue

...

Langit yang gelap mewarnai langkahku dari koridor yang telah sepi.

"Huh," helaan nafas berat keluar dariku.

JDARR!

Suara guntur menggema ketikaku tiba di gerbang sekolah. Tampaknya sebentar lagi akan turun hujan yang cukup deras.

DRSSSH!

'Ahk sial, kenapa semua yang terucap dariku selalu jadi kenyataan?'

Aku mempercepat lariku mendekati halte bus terdekat, tentu saja itu memiliki jarak yang cukup jauh untuk mendekati halte itu. Kurasakan rinai hujan menimpa diriku dan membasahi tubuhku dengan cepat, aku merasakan itu setelah sampai di halte bus itu. Basah dan dingin. Tampaknya akan lama aku berada dihalte ini.

Halte ini tampak sepi, hanya ada aku dan seorang pemuda pirang yang tengah berbaring menutup matanya. Sepertinya pemuda pirang itu terlalu capai dengan segudang aktivitasnya. Karena kelelahan karena berlari tadi, aku mengistirahatkan diriku untuk berteduh sebentar dan duduk disebelah pemuda berambut pirang tersebut.

Dia sedikit menggeliat ketika aku duduk disampingnya dengan tubuh yang masih basah.

"Uugh," lenguh pemuda pirang tersebut.

Mata pemuda itu perlahan-lahan mengerjap, tanda dia baru saja akan bangun.

'Sial, kenapa dia bangun?' keluhku.

"Hoam," dia menguap sambil bangun dengan merenggangkan tangannya.

Dan pemuda berambut kuning itu mengalihkan pandangannya dari jalan yang masih tersiram oleh air hujan kepadaku yang masih kedinginan.

"Kau membangunkanku nona," ucapnya kesel.

Akh, apa tadi dia bilang, Nona.

"Aku bukan nona, kau tahu," ucapku dingin.

"Lalu apa?" tanyanya. "Nyonya!"

Cih pemuda pirang ini sungguh sangat menyebalkan.

"Aku laki-laki tahu," omelku.

Dia membelalakan matanya terpana.

"Hah, kau laki-laki," ucapnya tidak percaya.

Dan sekarang aku yang membelalakan mataku kesal.

"Aku memang laki-laki tahu," yah meskipun otot-ototku tidak terlalu tampak tapi ketika masih diperiksa bulan lalu, aku ini laki-laki tulen.

Pemuda pirang itu tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Tidak pantas untukmu," hinanya.

Sial, pemuda ini terlalu meremehkanku.

Aku mengarahkan kepalan tanganku meninju bahunya.

"Ouch, baiklah, baiklah," senyumnya ketika aku telah selesai melayangkan tinjuku padanya.

Dia tersenyum tiga jari.

"Tinjuanmu itu terlalu pelan tahu," godanya.

Kesal mendengar itu, aku melayangkan kembali kepalan tanganku, namun dia menahan tinjuan itu dan merangkul diriku.

"Sudahlah, kau tidak pantas," bisiknya ditelinga membuatku merinding.

Dia mengecup pipiku sedikit.

Apa maksudnya itu? Sial, hari ini kenapa aku selalu sial sekali?

"Apa maksudmu hah?" tanyaku dengan kesal menampar pipinya.

Wajahnya memerah karena aku tampar tadi.

"Tidak ada," jawabnya masih dengan senyuman.

Emosiku masih terus meletup karena dia.

"Lebih baik kau berteduh di apartemenku," tawarnya.

Aku memebelalakan mataku tidak percaya menatap dia yang telah berdiri tegap.

"Aku serius," ucapnya.

Ragu-ragu aku berdiri, dia tersenyum lebar. Payung berwarna oranye cerah menaungi kami selama perjalana yang panjang ini, pemuda itu sungguh berisik dengan dia yang selalu membuka percakapan kami terlebih dahulu yang selalu ku balas dengan 'hn', 'hm', 'ya'.

Dia mengarahkan langkahnya kesalah satu apartemen yang terbilang cukup mewah dengan fasilitasnya. Kami memasuki apartemen itu, dia mengarahkan kaki untuk menaiki tangga dibandingkan menggunakan eskavator yang lebih cepat. Kami meniti tangga untuk sampai dikamarnya. Sungguh melelahkan ketika mencapai apartemennya dilantai tujuh, ini sungguh sangat menyebalkan. Dia tersenyum tiga jari seperti tidak ada bebean apapun dan mempersilahkanku masuk ke kamar apartemennya.

"Lebih baik kau mengganti bajumu," tawarnya.

"Aku tidak membawa baju ganti," ucapku.

Dia menatapku sebentar kemudian berjalan menuju kamarnya yang tanpa penyekat yang memisahkan dan membawa baju berwarna hitam dan celana pendek senada. Dia melemparkannya kepadaku.

"Pakai, hanya itu warna baju yang gelap di lemariku," ucapnya.

Aku berjalan bingung untuk mengganti bajuku.

"Dimana mau menggantinya?" tanyaku.

Dia mengernyit dan memandang wajah 'kau bodoh yah'

"Bisa dimana sajakan, kenapa juga kau harus sungkan?" tanyanya.

"Apa maksudmu dengan 'kenapa harus sungkan?' ha. Aku baru mengenalmu bisa saja kau seorang pemerkosa bukan." Marahku.

Dia tidak tersinggung malah nyengir.

"Jadi kau mau aku _rape_?" tanyanya membuatku takut.

"Tidak," ucapku cepat.

Dengan cepat aku mengganti baju didalam kamar semi terbuka itu tanpa mengedepankan rasa malu pada siapa, atau entah untuk siapa. Selang beberapa menit aku keluar, baju yang ku kenakan tampak kebesaran dipakai olehku dan sangat gatal.

Aku enggan melangkah kakiku keluar dari ruangan ini, ada yang terasa aneh didalam tatapan mata Naruto, sangat aneh, aku kira.

**...**

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

**...**

**Rnr? Flame? silahkan.**


End file.
